Star Wars: A New Hero
by darkassassin224
Summary: This is a story of a young boy from coruscant slums who becomes a jedi. But when he learns of Sith powers. Will he be tempted or will he remain good? A story involving an original character and ripples he creates in the Clone Wars Universe. M for language, violence and sexual content in later chapters.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1: beginnings

**AN: redid this chapter and removed some unnecessary swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars just the OC and any that may come in later!**

Prologue  
White noise. The screeching threatening to engulf me. Over that I could hear murmurs of people who were unknown to me as I slowly regained consciousness.  
"Did he survive the blast?" Came the voice of the Sith Lord Count Dooku.  
"Checking vitals now Sir." Came a mechanical voice the galaxy had come to know all too well.  
You're probably wondering why I'm unconscious surrounded by Droids and The Dark Lord of the Sith. I could start at the beginning of this battle. But that wouldn't be the beginning. The beginning started 6 years ago. Struggling to breath.

Chapter 1: Running.  
"So ya thought you could just run off with our credits, huh?" Said the owner of the hands choking me, "Well now there's just you, my friends and this back alley. So give me back the credits an' I won't 'ave a reason ta cut ya nose off!"  
This was when I first discovered my abilities. At a time when my life was threatened. 10 years of age and about to have my nose violently hacked of by a vibroblade in the Coruscant slums, which were filled with all the pollution which wasn't in most of the large planet, rubbish had been just dumped here. I had nithing excelt the clothes on my back, which were just a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, some black running shoes and a grey hoodie, and now I was gonna die here, all for a few credits I may have 'borrowed' so I could have a half-decent meal.  
The man holding me was a human wearing a black leather jacket and grey jeans, combat boots on his feet not designed for running so he was lucky this was a dead-end. He also had a shaved head. A scar running from the bottom of his left cheek to his right eye adorned his face, and a small scar on his upper lip. He had a voice of perhaps cockney descent, or just really chavvy.  
"Now then kid your gonna give me ma credits or imma have ta start cuttin'. Five. Four. Three. Tw-"  
An explosion of pure energy burst from my body, like a kind of mine that he had gotten to close too, launching my assailant through the air crashing through some poor sods kitchen. The Choker's allies laid injured on the floor, wearing the same 'uniform' but one was a blue Rodian with large eyes and scaly skin. The other on the floor a yellow Zabrak with his decorative tattoos on his body. Two of the humans that had been closest to me had been launched onto the street. The ones capable stood and approached me. Three all together two with vibroblades and were both Duros'. Large foreheads and yellow eyes with both green skin, they looked like twins. The one without a vibroblade had a crude looking daggerand was a dark-skinned human. I noticed all of them had a mark on each of their right shoulder sleeves. It appeared to be a circle with a jagged circular outline surrounding the inner circle. This was jet-black upon a grey surface. Perfect, I've only gone and stolen from members of the crime organisation 'Black Sun'*  
"Right boy," said one of the men wielding a vibroblade. "Don't know 'ow ya blew up Slasher without gettin' 'urt. But now we gonna teach ya what pain is!"  
Great. Now their gonna kill me an' I've got nothing to show for my life. If only I could get Slasher's vibroblade I would have a chance. I glanced at his body and saw it lying just outside the building. But one of the vibroblade wielders were in front. I imagined what I could do with it. Then it flew from Slasher's unconscious form and stabbed through the man with the crude knife's chest flying to my hand.  
"Woah. Don't know how the kid did that but, you're on your own man. Aaaaaaaaaaa-"  
The Duros' was already gone before he could finish the word. The other one with the vibroblade Continued his intimidating approach.  
"I can take you all by myself. Your just a little speck of shit I wouldn't even step on. Come then, imma rip you apart."  
As I prepared to die. He flew through the air making a second hole where that Slasher guy was.  
" That's gonna cost a lot to patch up." Wow good job. Out of all the worst jokes in the galaxy and I pick that one. I turned to see who saved my life. I was greeted by a sight only seen in legends and dreams down here in Coruscant's underworld.  
A middle aged light-skinned man wearing cream-coloured robes and sporting a short ginger beard stood at the end of the alleyway with his arm outstretched. A tube-like hilt hung from his utility belt. A jedi.  
"Come with me boy. More will be here soon" Were the first words out if his mouth. A command but it seemed kind, gentle. Foreign.  
"B-But who are you?" I stuttered  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, at your service."

**so what did you guys think, if it could still be improved tell me, and thanks Animeniak for the review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Teacher and Student

Chapter 2: First Mission

6 years later

I was at the temple now. Padawan Stan Vale. My own lightsaber and personal quarters. The only downside was I didn't get a chance to say bye to my family. My dad, mum and brother I would likely never see again. But the masters assured me they would be kept safe. I had been training for four years, honing my skills, sharpening myself in both body and mind. I was presented to the jedi counsel who said I was just young enough to begin training as a padawan a year older and I would have been refused, forced to be left at the mercy of Black Sun. After our little incident I doubt they had forgotten.

I was currently under tutelage of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, as it was him who brought me here to the temple. He had a padawan himself who had recently became a jedi knight and had his own student: A togruta by the name Ahsoka Tano. She is a skilled saber wielder and when we spar we are both evenly matched and I don't know who would win if we ever had to battle for real. I just hope we never do.

I was currently meditating after finishing a practice kata of my preferred style of lightsaber combat: Reverse-grip Shien. A powerful technique that is as deadly as it is intricate. My form of meditation is very complicated and requires a lot of focus. It requires disassembling my lightsaber and reassembling it without touching or seeing the weapon. I was almost finished and was just placing the emitter on the end when in walks Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker with his apprentice Ahsoka. They saw me meditating and did their best to keep silent.

"It's okay." I said, "I've been doing this for years and look, all done." I just finished and to prove I had done so correctly I quickly activated then deactivated my saber. It worked like a charm.

"Alright young Padawan we have much to do." Said my master Kenobi, "The four of us have an important mission. We are to sneak into a highly valuable separatist droid manufacturing plant on Geonosis. We require ultimate stealth as if we are caught consequences will be grave."

"All right master your scaring the kids ease off." Said master Skywalker.

"It's okay master Skywalker, I know master Kenobi wouldn't exaggerate the importance of this mission. I'm ready." I reassured them, and myself, "just give me a minute to gather my things and I'll meet you outside in a couple minutes."

"Hurry then my padawan" said master Kenobi as he ushered anikin and ahsoka outside.

I gathered my lightsaber and fastened it to my belt. Grabbed my bag. It was one of those over the shoulder / across the chest things. It had clothes and a pack of Meal pills if I ever missed any meals. Sure they tasted horrible but they give the daily doses of carbohydrates, sugars and whatnots. As I approached my door I took one look back at my room and thought : I'm reeeeally gonna need to clean this when I get back.

"Finally ready then Stan?" Inquired Anakin Skywalker

"Yeah got everything I need right here!" I replied maybe a little too enthusiastically. But come on it was my first off-world mission.

Ahsoka giggled at my enthusiasm and said "I was excited too but I hear Geonosis is one big bore."

"Maybe we can liven the place up then!" This statement earned a not-so-subtle cough from master Kenobi.

"Shall we go or just exchange words?"

"For once master, I agree." Said Anakin. Although a jedi knight he still thought of Kenobi as his teacher so still called him master. I was looking forward to this mission. My first big one. And maybe with Ahsoka there it won't be so boring after all.

**Author's note: review if I should carry on or just give up with fanfic writing. And if you wanna see a relationship build between my OC and Ahsoka?**

**And the Black Sun are a real crime organisation in the Star Wars universe go look em up if u don't believe me.**

**also fixed some mistakes in the 'bag' paragraph so 'those' instead if 'this'. Damn auto-correct!**


	3. Chapter 3: An Eventful Journey

**Author's Note: I edited a mistake in the prologue so if you read it before I changed 'days' to 'years' so it fits in with the rest. If you're confused Stan is now 16. All reviews welcome even 'Constructive Criticism' **

**Now on with the Chapter!**

Chapter 3: An Eventful Journey

12:47 AM. A small cargo carrier easily dismissed. No second glances, good. We need that for a stealth mission.

Silence. The only sound that could be heard was the near silent hum of the engines. If you're wondering why I wasn't asleep it's because if the nightmares. We left Coruscant three days ago for Geonosis and I've had the same dream all three nights.

The first time I thought it was just nerves. Twice a coincidence. But three times. Too often. Also it's so real.

I'm hunched over in pain, tied to a cold, steel wall with electric cuffs. I have just enough energy to look over to see Ahsoka in the same condition as me save for one difference. She's passed out through shock and blood loss.

"So you young padawans thought you could waltz in here and shut down our factory?" Said an old, yet menacing voice. "I knew you jedi scum would come to stop our little organisation. So I waited and waited. And look how well your plan went! Stealth? Please. You could have shut this place down but your compassion is your weakness."

"And your weakness is arrogance Sith bastard!" I'm surprised I mustered up the strength to defy. I felt my head be tilted upwards even though nothing physically touched my face. I was forced to look at the evil Count Dooku. Darth Tyranus. He was the only known Sith, but they travel in pairs. But what was he? Apprentice or master?

"The only weakness in this room is the fact the jedi hold you back. Your affection for this girl is not allowed to be expressed. And it makes you angry. But what is it Yoda says? 'Anger is the path to the darkside'? Anger, hate, these are some of the strongest feelings that lead to strongest power. Try and lift me in the air!" Dooku demanded. What an odd request.

"Give me one good reason why I should do anything you say old man?" Great, me and my big mouth.

"Defiant boy. Tut tut tut. Now you die." Activating his lightsaber in an overhead swing. Inches from my head and... I awake!

Panting and sweating scared for my life. I've made it my personal business to keep calm. To try not to get angry, to suppress dark side thoughts and feelings. So I can not allow my feelings to stop me from completing the task ahead.

Also I've been avoiding Ahsoka. I know it's wrong and I think she knows something is up with me. Maybe if I try to make it up to her after this when we get back to Coruscant. If we get back to Coruscant.

I will fight to make sure my dream, or vision does not come to pass. That we are not caught. Even if it requires me to go at it alone then so be it. I lived the first 10 years of my life alone why not die that way?

"Alert! Alert! Incoming missile! Taking evasive manoeuvres!"

Why would someone attack us? We're just a simple cargo ship! Unless my vision is already coming to pass, if Dooku knows we're here then the whole stealth part of the mission? Already fucked!

"WARNING! WARNING! Impact imminent! Impact imminent!"

My first thought was to find Ahsoka but I couldn't. I quickly changed from sleeping garments to battle robes. I had to keep calm and collected. I grabbed my pack and quickly checked I had what I needed. I had food, water, some extra meal pills. And a new thing, I had picked up a collapsible bow and quiver of arrows when we stopped for fuel on Tatooine. I could sense Anikin's unease on the subjbect but did not wish to pry. I would search more on the subject later.

16 arrows. They had to do. Next I grabbed my lightsaber and clipped it to my belt, and went in search of Master Kenobi. When I left my quarters I was greeted by a sight I could have gone without seeing. The pilots cockpit. Roughly 10 clicks away from where it should be!

I could not breath but I had to push on I turned and headed towards my master's quarters, only to see him rushing to my quarters!

"Stan! We must get into the escape pod! Anakin and Ahsoka have already jettisoned to Geonosis! We must do the same or we're going to die on this ship!" Master Kenobi had to yell over the roaring of the wind. At least Ahsoka was safe.

"Lead the way then master!" I called back. He quickly turned and ran with me straight behind him. As we got to the last remaining escape pod we discovered a large chunk of ceiling had collapsed in front of the pod's entrance.

"That piece is too large for either of us to lift with the force! We must make a parachute jump!" He raise his voice again. Always jumping to negative conclusions.

"You have unnecessary doubts master!" I don't know how but I had the strength to get us in that pod. I concentrated and raised my hands. The immense force causing the air to shift around my hands. I literally raised the roof and chucked it out of the gaping hole it should have been.

"So then master! Shall we?" I asked so calmed.

"I believe we shall! We can finish this talk on the pod." He replied.

I opened the door and ushered my master inside. Then activated the pod and we were released from the ship. As we departed I watched the remaining wreckage break apart and some pieces exploded!

"Padawan? How did you gather the strength to lift that chunk of ceiling? And then literally launch it away?" Master Kenobi was a very curious person.

"I don't know master. I've always seemed to have strong force skills and well, I did what I had to to get us out! And I fear the rest of my explanation is about to be cut short!" This was gonna be painful, "brace yourself master this is gonna be one helluva crash!"

All I heard was a loud boom followed by the dark embrace of unconsciousness.

**A.N: Please review! Tell me if I should give up on this story or what to do to improve. Will give credit when credit's due.**

**also if you wanna see the relationship between Ahsoka and Stan developed or ended. Fell free to review under anon as well!**

**I've gone over the last 2 chapters and replaced every 'if' with 'of' dont know why why they were ifs in the first place**


	4. Chapter 4: first impressions

Chapter 4: First Impressions

Same dream, I had just refused Dooku, again. I know what happened next. "Defiant boy. Tut tut tut. Stan. Stan! Stan!" Why was he repeating my name?

My vision slowly came back to me as I stared into the worried face of my mentor. It was Obi-wan who was calling my name.

"Stan! Are you okay?" Obi-wan Kenobi worriedly tried to bring me back to the land of consciousness.

"Hey master, what happened?" I asked. As I slowly remembered our current predicament, "Are Anakin and Ahsoka okay?"

"First we need to assess your injuries young padawan. Are you bleeding from anywhere? Any broken bones?"

"No master I think I would know if anything was broken don't you?"

"Good point. We must search for Anakin and Ahsoka, they landed just over that ridge." I could see the concern for his old padawan, "The only problem is there are droid patrols in front of the ridge that check in with Dooku every few minutes."

"How have they not seen us then master? Some sort of force field that generates an illusion?"

"I don't know but those droids seem a little too curious. I noticed their curiosity when you began to awaken."

"You don't think I could've caused the illusion field do you master? Wait, their coming over. Master can you destract the droids, I have an idea? Lead them to the bottom of that cliff there." I pointed to underneath a cracked edge that would likely fall if I gave it a little yet 'force'ful push.

"Okay padawan but hurry." He said as he stood and walked over to the droids, "Hey scrap metal who let you out of the junkyard?"

"This area is off limits! Leave now or we will be forced to take action!" The droid with an orange body said, must be the commander.

Now I had to act. Using the debris and pieces of escape pod as cover I snuck to the base of the small mountain. This isn't gonna be a steep climb it anything. So I thought. Why climb it when I can jump it? Activating my lightsaber just incase anything unwanted was up there, I concentrated, crouching low, feeding the force into my legs below my knees. My lower legs started to tremble from the pressure and then I straightened my legs propelling myself upwards, a small explosion from my feet left a little equator in the floor where I had just been.

I flew a few meters above my target and surprise surprise, a small droid patrol consisting of a commander and two scouts was waiting for me.

"Hey tinnies!" I yelled as I came down. I landed and with my reverse-grip Shien I sliced from my right side to my left cutting a scout in half. The commander was about to call Dooku when I gripped him with the force and crushed him in the air. The other pulled out his blaster and took a single shot at me. I pulled my lightsaber in to a block position across my body so the blade was angling upwards in front of my shoulder with the hilt in front of my ribcage. The blaster bolt hit the blade and bounced back going straight through the droids body, destroying its power supply ending its short and robotic existence.

Now I had to help Obi-wan. I deactivated my lightsaber, ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down. The droids were in position, it was now or never.

Taking a few steps back I looked over the crack from left to right then back again. Raising my hands in front of me with palms toward the crack and outstretched fingers, I concentrated on moving the cliff ahead of the crack. Turns out it was sturdier than I had previously believed. So I put my hands into the shape of grabbing a round object but with more strain, I began to push my arms diagonally downwards. Feeling strain my forearms began to shake and tremble. The air around both my hands and the cliff edge began to waver and slowly but surely, the cliff edge began to tilt towards the droids at the bottom. I continued to push and I started to sweat and pant as I strained to move this heavy piece if earth. With one final heave I slammed my arms downwards as if throwing something to the ground and the cliff gave way.

I saw it fall and slam into the droids below. Their mechanical screams were over almost as soon as they began. I peered over the edge to see my mentor covering his eyes.

"Hey master did I get them all?!" I yelled incase he could not hear me,"Master? Did I get 'em?"

"Yes you did!" He yelled back then started muttering, "No 'are you okay master?' or 'are you hurt master?' No he just cares if he got rid of the droids"

"Fine. Are you okay master?"

"Yes I am. Now get down here we need to find Anakin and Ahsoka."

I took a few steps back from the edge, paused to get my breath back then just ran and stepped off of the edge.

My descent was quick and when I was just meters from the ground I gave myself a slight push upward with the force to lessen the fall. As I landed next to master Kenobi I did a small over-the-shoulder role so the fall did less damage. Surprisingly it barely hurt at all. Just a dull throb in my shoulder.

"Nicely executed Padawan but next time just walk down like a normal person. Now then, I believe that smoke over there is Ahsoka and Anakin. That is where we shall first begin our investigation."

And so we did.

**Author's Note: any and all reviews welcome positive or negative. Also any suggestions for future villains and fights. Maybe this new character could create ripples in the timeline. Any suggestions for 'ripples' would be most welcome. **

**Also if you would like to see him turn to the dark side or not tell me all this in reviews**


	5. Chapter 5: Rendezvous

Chapter 5: Rendezvous

"Lot's of smoke, bits of escape pod, these factors are going to make them really hard to track." Came the voice of Obi-wan Kenobi  
"You forget, my father taught me how to track, hunt and if need be, kill since I was old enough to hold a weapon. This will be easy, they haven't had time to cover their tracks." I replied, it's always nice to settle any doubts he may have.  
"We'll then Stan I suggest you start searching for tracks."  
"Already found their trail Master Kenobi, one of them's injured. Before you ask how I know, look at the tracks one footstep in the pair I mean is farther from the other than a normal pace and is angling to the side away from the other foot. These are larger footsteps than the other pair and the boot marks suggest the injured one in the pair is Anakin and judging by the close proximity of them Anakin is leaning on Ahsoka for support."  
"Very good, you are doing well considering as your first mission this has gone to hell since reaching Geonosis' atmosphere."  
"I'm improvising with what i have. And look on the bright side, we can now find Ahsoka and Anakin. If we hurry we can find their shelter before night because they won't be moving far or fast because of Anakin's current injuries, and the sun is past midday so it will set soon"  
"Then lead on padawan."  
"Stay at least two feet behind me please master, and try to copy me." I said knowing I was being rude but he complied anyway.  
I went into a low crouch and begun to follow the trail, luckily it was still bright enough so I could see the trail. As I approached the final cover of debris I noticed a smeared patch of sand as if someone had sat down. I got closer and held my hand a few inches above the patch. A strange light blue aura shin slightly from my hand and what appeared to be a ghostly apparition of Ahsoka and Anakin appeared.  
"Sit here master while I search for a close shelter." The 'ghost' of Ahsoka helped Anakin to the floor and ran off.  
"Stan how have you done this?" Master Kenobi whispered.  
"Shhhh." I whispered rather harshly back and that was the end of that.  
After a few minutes of waiting the Ahsoka apparition came back,  
"Master, there is a small cave just at the base of a mountain roughly 7 or 8 minutes walk at your pace." The 'ghost' put emphasis on 'your'.  
"Well then Snips, you best help me up and get there then." The Anakin apparition said weakly followed by a harsh few coughs, good thing I had a small healing kit in my bag just for emergencies.  
Ahsoka's apparition lent down and took Anikin's ghost's left arm and counted to 3, then lifted bringing forth a sharp hiss from Anakin's ghost.  
"Sorry master but come on we have to go."  
As the apparition begun to fade I had already started following the tracks again. As I rounded the corner of another mountain edge I could see the only cave here for miles. It was hidden by pieces of debris with only a small enough opening for an average-height humanoid.  
"Master Kenobi," I whispered, "there is the cave come on!" I took off again without another word. Reaching to my back I unzipped my bag, took my quiver and bow, then removed my bag and stopped under the cover of mountain shade. I then turned to master Kenobi and whispered, "Master, take my bag, I'm gonna head to the cave with these," tilting my head towards the quiver in my left hand and bow in my right, "Before you ask I bought them on Tatooine when we stopped for feul just incase. Now don't argue please, I feel more comfortable using these than my lightsaber anyway. And yes I know they are slightly barbaric compared to jedi weapons but they are good when it comes to long range stealth." Before he could complain I set off in a silent crouched-run. I set my quiver on my back with the strap going over my right shoulder with the arrows pointing upwards. I took the bow by the handle and flicked it away from my body.  
The sides flicked up and it had already stringed itself, then I set it into my left hand and flicked the bowstring.  
Twang...  
Perfect. Looking up I realised I had only about ten foot till the cave entrance. I took an arrow from the quiver and set the claw-like end in the string. Pulling slightly I heard a satisfactional click as it secured on the bowstring.  
I turned to look at Obi-wan to see him crouched in the cover still. I waved to get his attention then motioned to him, then to a small alcove about 5 feet back the way I came. He started to silently make his way there.  
I then turned and set off more slowly, but no less determined for the cave entrance. As I approached I made sure I held my bow loose but securely, holding it tightly will make the string take the skin from most of your forearm when you fire*. Then I made sure I had my index finger above the arrow, my middle and ring fingers below the arrow, with my thumb and little finger hanging free. I was ready.  
I went to the cave entrance and took cover to the right side. I looked over to Obi-wan and motioned for him to join me on the left side. In no more than 25 seconds he was there beside me.  
He was about to speak when I made the 'shh' sign with my fingers. Then I motioned to him, then to his lightsaber and mouthed the phrase 'you be my back up' to which he gave me the okay symbol with his fingers.  
In what would appear to the naked eye as a blur, I drew back my bowstring, span round and entered the cave.  
I saw a dimly lit fire with the sleeping form of Anakin next to it. Then my mind registered a threat and I raised my bow ready to fire. Behind the threat was a decently made tent. The 'threat' was Ahsoka, she had activated her lightsaber and was stood in a reverse Shien stance similar to mine. In the dim light I probably looked like a bandit.  
"Leave now and I will spare you." She said forcefully. I didn't know wether the threat was empty or not.  
Not lowering my bow I said, "Ahsoka it's me Stan," I then turned to the entrance and called quietly, "Master Kenobi come in, I found them!"  
He walked through the opening with a loom if relief and concern, "How's Anakin?" As he looked over to the fire he said, "I'll relight that with my saber and Stan, I'm gonna use your medkit, good job finding them by the way padawan." He then rushed over to Anakin to check how bad his wounds were.  
I lowered my still-raised bow and loosened the string. As I turned to see if Ahsoka was okay I found myself being hugged fiercely and could feel Ahsoka's tears on my neck.  
"Don't ever scare me like that Stan, I thought you had died on the ship! I was worried." It seemed she did care about me after all, "And why haven't you been speaking to me?"  
"Look I'm sorry okay and Ahsoka I'll fill you in on why after we get some rest. First of all I need some sleep, damn!"  
"Okay well see ya later!"she replied joyfully but held on still as if afraid I would disappear otherwise. I pulled away from her embrace and looked into her eyes, "Ahsoka, I care about you. I have for a while now. And I've never told you this and I should have but, I think your the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life. Now get some rest, we'll talk more tomorrow."  
"Thanks Stan, No ones ever said that to me before." She replied and walked over to her tent to sleep.  
I walked over to the fire and opened my pack. I pulled out a pack of meal pills and popped one in my mouth. Damn thing tasted of cardboard, but it gave me everything I needed minimally to stay healthy so long as I kept taking them. I looked over and offered master Kenobi one which he took with a thanks.  
He solemnly looked into the fire and said: "These are okay but we all need a decent meal to get our strengths back, especially Anakin."  
"It's starting to get dark so tomorrow, I shall go hunting at first dawn." I said looking at my bow and quiver, "I know which animals are harmful and which are not. I'll be bloody lucky if anything survives out here at all."  
"You will find something padawan, I'm sure of it." He said confidently, "Now get some rest, we have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow. And you need to tell me about those apparitions you summoned. But again I say, tomorrow"  
I went over to the wall and sat down with my bow and quiver. As I was about to dose off Ahsoka was suddenly in front of me.  
"What do you think you're doing?" She asked. I could see she wanted something of me so I decided to play dumb.  
"Nothing, just sleeping."  
"Stan you can't sleep there you'll cramp up. Come with me," she was right of course. She then took me to a spot by her tent where two sleeping bags with floor padding were laid out touching. This was what she was doing!  
"Pick one. We will sleep close together for warmth." She said cheerfully. She was devious when she wanted to be, and even though she could lay by the fire for warmth I think the six years of growing up together thanks to our masters being close was staring to show.  
"Okay Ahsoka," I said and started to lay down in one of the sleeping bags. She laid in the one next to me with her back pressed against my chest, separated by a thin layer of sleeping bag. Feeling bold I wrapped my right arm around her side and touched my open palm against her covered stomach. She took her arm out of the bag and rested it on mine interlacing our fingers.  
"Good night Ahsoka." I whispered  
"Good night Stan." She whispered back.  
Perhaps arriving at our destination in relatively good condition I expected to have a peaceful sleep. I was wrong...

**Author's Note: Sorry about the about the boring romantic, luvvy-duvvy bit but I can promise next chapter will be full of action!**

**Also I wish to thank the Guest that reviewed on chapter 2 I shall, also any ideas for further chapters?**


	6. Chapter 6: Hunter or Hunted?

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated just back at school a few weeks ago and we just upgraded Internet so that was cut off for a week and half. But readers don't care about me so... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 6: Hunter or Hunted?**

I awoke to darkness, the fire had long since gone out its embers glowing slightly. I could see the sleeping form of Anakin Skywalker in a sleeping bag by the fire pit. My master, Obi-wan Kenobi was a few meters away slumped against the wall.

I turned away from the masters and looking over to my right side now I saw Ahsoka, she was facing me and had her left arm on my hip and her right hand was in front of her face. I slowly peeled her left arm off of my hip and placed it with her right. I almost silently unzipped the sleeping bag and stopped when I did, checking if I had awoken anyone. Luckily they were all asleep.

I slowly barrel rolled out of the sleeping bag and again, checked if anyone was awake. Luckily I had dropped my bow and quiver next to the bags so I picked them up, slung my quiver holding 16 arrows over my back and walked to the entrance of the cave.

As I stepped outside I was instantly hit by light. I gasped slightly and closed my eyes. After a few seconds my eyes had adjusted so I opened them and surveyed my surroundings. So far all I could see was the desert and a few plants. Then I heard it. Munching. By the sounds a small animal eating a plant, hopefully that animal and plant would be our meal.

Worst case scenario: we only got plants. Best case: an animal and plants. Meat.

I rolled the stone back over the cave and flicked out my bow. I drew an arrow and set it on the string. Click. It was in place so I decided to set out.

Crouching low, I turned to my right side, towards the source of the noise. As I got to the corner I stopped and peered around it. A few meters in front of me was a small, grey animal* by the looks of it roughly a foot long and about 7 inches tall, munching away on a green wavy, edible looking plant.

Lifting my bow horizontally and extremely slowly as not to make a noise I pulled back my string. I looked over the top if my bow using the top of my forearm and my knuckle ridge as sights, I let my arrow fly. It sailed for about half a second and was followed by a small snikt which was followed by a quiet thud.

"Hey there dinner." I whispered and lent down, "Thank the Force for this meal." I put my outstretched hand on the creature, my thumb below the arrow and my four fingers above. Pushing slightly on the creature with that hand I gripped the arrow and gave it a sharp tug. Luckily it came out cleanly with no snapping and stained at the arrowhead with a small amount if blood. I wiped the blood on the sand and was about to pick up my meal when an almost growling, threatening sound was heard behind me. My initial reaction: Bollocks. Slightly under exaggerated.

As I turned I saw a trio of Acklay* looking at me menacingly. How I didn't notice them before was beyond me. There was a brief moment of tensity, then all three rushed me at once. I took the only route of survival possible, even though it was dangerous. I rushed forward and slid on my knees underneath the first one using the force to give me a slight boost. Luckily I still had the arrow used to hunt my prey in my hand, so I quickly put it on the string, stood up turned pulled back, aimed quickly and fired.

Somehow with sheer luck, rather than the arrow bouncing off of the Acklay that had turned to face mes tough head. The arrow went through its eye and it fell dead where it stood.

Before I had time to plan the other two were rushing at me. Allowing instincts to take over I dropped my bow and reached my arms forwards. Using the force I picked up the Acklay to my left and threw it into the one in front of me. This gave me enough time to unclip my sabre from my belt, and take stance in my reverse Shien stance. My brief respite had come to an end as both Acklay were up and looked now more pissed off than when I killed the leader.

I ran forward at my fastest speed stopping about three meters in font of one Acklay I launched myself into the air similarly to when I got into the mountain earlier and brought my lightsaber down through the Acklay's head killing it instantly.

I pulled my blade out if its head and jumped from its falling body towards the other one. This one was smart and had its mouth open. I couldn't do anything to stop so I curled up ready for impact.

When I was less than a meter from the Acklay I spread my body out releasing a pure Force Repulse. The Acklay stumbled back a few steps disoriented. I landed close to its legs so I reactivated my lightsaber and threw it using the force to guide it. I focused and my blade cut off the Acklay's front right foot followed by its back right. As the Acklay started to fall I brought my sabre back to me and the Acklay lost its remaining feet.

I slowly walked up to the creature and used the force to keep its jaws shut.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I brought my sabre down in one final swing, decapitating the creature quickly and painlessly. What a waste of three perfectly good creatures. I sat down and discovered some Acklay blood had splashed over my face and chest during the battle. I didn't care.

"Stan? Are you okay?" I heard a concerned female voice, "Dear god Stan what happened?"

I didn't react to Ahsoka. Didn't move when master Kenobi came. I had broken the jedi code. I had just killed- correction, murdered three creatures that were just defending their territory. This was their land and I had attacked. Now they were dead and I wasn't, their life cycle had ended. I'm gonna be kicked from the order with nothing to show for it. The Coruscant slums were what waited, and who would want an ex-padawan. My family had likely forgotten me so I would be homeless. I started to go numb at this prospect.

I felt like I was watching the events unfurl all through someone else's eyes. I watched as Master Kenobi and Ahsoka lifted me by my arms, one each. Watched as they led me to the cave and sat me down against the rough wall by the newly lit fire.

"He's gone into shock, wether it's through almost dying or killing thr-"

"Murdered." That one word escaped my lips as a low murmur, " I murdered three Acklay. Took their lives through my own actions, destroyed them and any future generations they may have had. Maybe they were just defending their children or partners or whatever I don't fucking care! Point is I just took the lives of three innocent Acklay, and broke the jedi code! You should take my lightsaber and send me away from the order right now."

"I could do that." Master Kenobi countered, "Or we could learn to control your anger and allow Anakin time to heal."

"Anger cannot be contained, it will always be there." I began, "It's like cancer. You can suppress it and prolong it but eventually it will have its way. So I'm gonna have to leave you three. Even it's for a bit, just to calm down. You can tell the jedi masters I have headed to self-exile on a barren planet devoid of life to learn to control my Dark Feelings. To attune my body, mind and soul to be a Force for good."

"My padawan I'm not sure that exile is for the best, I think what would be for the best, is to finish this mission and come back to the temple so you can calm down." Obi-wan argued.

"But master it's not what I want!" I began raising my voice , "Why does everyone say what they think is best but never ask what I think is best for me?!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me Stan!"

"We'll then do something about it!" I said activating my saber in a reverse-grip,"Unless your afraid."

I could feel myself begin to release everything that had been bottled up. I was actually willing to take on master Kenobi!

"Padawan I do not wish to fight you but I will do what I must." He said igniting his blue lightsaber "You need to calm down."

That's what I hate. When you see someone getting more and more pissed and you tell then to calm down. That's like stabbing someone with a knife and telling them not to bleed.

I raised my left arm with my fingers outstretched and held my sabre behind me. Obi-wan tensed, I could see Ahsoka in my peripheral move closer to me and I saw Anakin struggle on to his feet apparently concerned for my master.

I felt out with the force and instead if attacking Obi-wan directly I flared the fire up behind him and watched him turn and fall tripping over his own feet. Anakin rushed to check on Obi-wan and so I saw my opportunity.

I turned and grabbed my bow and quiver. Then, using the force to boost my speed, I blew the opening off of the cave and ran. I didn't care where I was going I just ran.

After at least 3 hours I began to tire and began stumbling rather than running. Not knowing where I was I stopped and begun to scan my surroundings trying to find shelter. Seeing a small cliff overhanging I quickly made a final effort and reached it. I collapsed by the wall and breathed a sigh if relief. thought to myself: 'I made it, finally. I may get off this rock after all.' I had had my moment of triumph. Made the hardest decision I've ever had to make. Begun my own quest. And then I passed out.

**Author's Note: the rabbity creature I made up but Acklay are really in the Star Wars universe. **

**Review if you want more or if I should stop. Also if you want Stan to join the Dark Side or stay good. Maybe I'll write an alternate story branching from that decision. Tell me what you want in the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7: Kidnapped!

**Author' Note: Sorry for the wait but chapter seven is here!**

**Chapter 7: Kidnapped!**

"Bring him here alive and keep him restrained! He must not escape, he is far too valuable!" I could hear a croaky voice that awoke me from my unconsciousness, "Hurry, he must be here before the Jedi can get to him!"

My vision began to slowly return, my eyelids felt like they weighed a tonne! I looked up to see a squad of four droids and six super battle droids. My hands were cuffed with what seemed to nullify force powers. Two droids came and dragged me to my feet, I shoved them off and attempted to run but was met with the butt of a battle droids gun, straight in my nose. I felt my nose break and roared in pain. I should have avoided that but I had just woken up and my reflexes weren't tip top yet.

"Don't struggle prisoner!" The droid that hit me said and produced a evil looking cattle prod.

"Don't you dar!" I said as he activated it and stepped towards me. "But you're gonna do it anyway."

He jabbed it at my stomach and I could feel the electric currents run through my bones. The pain was unimaginable. I could feel unconsciousness threaten to overwhelm me once again, but i fought to stay awake. Two droids came and grabbed me by my arms. They then decided to drag me to a small carrier speeder and just threw me on the back area which I assumed was where they held small cargo. The droids climbed on and I just laid there in my feeble position as they clambered around me. I heard the engines come into life as the droid with the cattle prod approached me.

"Dooku wants you unconscious." The mechanical voice said. The cattle prod buzzed as it was activated and thrust towards me. Here we go again.

I awoke to darkness. A small square room with a single light on the ceiling. I had cuffs on with a chain holding me to the wall behind me. A lone figure stood with his back to me and I could see a set of black robes. He had old, grey hair and I could see a curved sabre hilt on his belt with a sharp-looking spike on the emitter. It had to be Count Dooku. Darth Tyranus. He must have sensed I was awake and turned to me.

"So the young jedi is finally awake. Good, tell me boy, why were you alone? Where was your master?" He had an old yet menacing voice. One that wasn't to be taken lightly. "And don't bother attempting to escape. Those cuffs attached to the wall your wearing are programmed to detect force energy and employ an electric shock that, if happens a lot in a short space of time will... Kill you."

I knew he was serious but I'm sure that there were ways to escape. Ways to break out of these shackles and chains, so I could wrap my hands around his throat and watch the life slowly ebb away.

"I can sense your feelings boy. I know you want to kill me, but you won't. You don't want to break any tenants of your little Jedi code." He said mockingly.

"Release me then, that I may test your theory!" I said defiantly. "Or are you afraid?"

"I am afraid of nothing! It is you who are afraid, or rather your masters. I can feel your power come to the Dark Side. I will teach you how to use the force rather than be afraid of it."

His words, they reminded me a lot of my younger self. When I was afraid. But some of his words still ran true. Is the Dark Side stronger?

"Even now I see you doubt yourself." He said as he raised a hand pointing towards me. "You will have 24 hours with no food or drink. If you decide to give me a thought out answer before then I will release you. And if you try to escape, remember those cuffs are very deadly." He reached into a small pouch clipped on his belt and pulled out an evil looking needle. He walked over to me and grabbed my left cheek holding my head in place. He held the needle to my jugular, The bastard had tranquilliser! I then felt a sharp stabbing pain and was instantly unconscious.

**AN: sorry if this chapter dragged on a bit but just developing the story. Next chapter is gonna be good.**

***EDIT* FanFic got my first follower and someone favourited! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8: Allure

**AN: here's chapter 8! Sorry it took so long, had writers block! Also got two people following my story and one favouriting it! Furthermore reached the 600 views mark! Ooosh!**

**Chapter 8: Allure **

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh!" I heard an immense screaming of pure anguish, it was a sound of pure defeat. The scream was almost deafening as if it had been yelled in my ear. I realised the owner of the scream was me. I looked around and wasn't in the familiar cell Dooku usually had me kept in. It had been six days since my capture and The Count was still tempting me with the Dark Side of the force.

I was in a large room with a few lights, and a figure stood in the middle with a robe covering their face and body features. I couldn't tell what gender or race they were. I did have a really bad feeling about this, and could sense something negative for me was going to happen. I prepares for a shock of electricity from my cuffs when what happened confused me greatly...

The cuffs released. I began to fall forward and brought my hands in front of me and landed on the floor, I felt so weak. I slowly stood up and just felt really empty. I could sense the figure was looking at me so I raised my head and lent on one knee for support.

The figure raised their left hand and I could see something there, it was my Lightsaber! They then activated it but the blade was the blood red colour of the sith. They then put it to my neck almost resting on my left shoulder as if they were going to decapitate me where i was..

Will you join me to save the ones you love? I remembered Dooku's words echo through my ear and realised I was in a kneeling position like I was bowing for a master. I quickly dashed to the right and nearly fell flat on my face catching myself in a similar fashion as before. I stood up and pivoted on the spot staring where I suspected the figures eyes to be and said.

"Give me my sabre you thieving bastard!" I angrily shouted no longer bound by cuffs, "Give it back so I can c-"

"So you can Kill me?" The voice belonged to Dooku but sounded mechanical somehow. "Here you go then, prove you aren't just a weak, afraid, little boy trying to find his way in the galaxy. Prove that the dark side is stronger!" He deactivated my lightsaber and held it out in a leather-gloved hand.

I began to walk forward and used the force to pull my sabre to my hand and span the hilt around so it ended in my reverse-grip shien. I then activated it and stabbed the figure. A small buzzing sound was made like when a piece of electricity is powering down. Deactivating then pulling my sabre down, I then opened the robes to see a remotely-operated droid with a screen on the neck where the head should be. That's how he could see and hear me then.

"So you would be willing to kill me? To strike in anger?" He mocked, "Very good. But now I'm afraid I must end this little experiment and send you off to sleep. Goodbye jedi, for now."

And then the screen deactivated and a gas was released from it. So thats what he meant by sleep but when he said 'for now' it wasn't like goodbye for now it was said as if he was suggesting I was only a jedi for now. But what he said about the anger, I had proves him right, crap!

I yawned and could feel the gas begin to take affect. Damn he has everything, and shit this works fast! I could feel myself losing the battle for consciousness and could see my vision getting blurry. It was like swimming against a 30mile an hour current. My eyes began to close and I could hear the Count chuckle.

Oh... Fuck!


	9. Chapter 9: A New Path

**Author's note: Sorry It's been so long I've had really bad writer's block and school. But I'm back now with another thrilling chapter. Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars**

**Chapter 9: A New Path**

It had been just over a standard month since I had lost control of my temper and had been getting more and more pissed off the longer I was here. Until a week ago. I realised: Why worry about something you can't change? So I've been here in this same room, somehow in relatively healthy condition, with still no food or water. But I've been listening to Dooku talk every day about the Dark Side, and the more he tells me the more I seem to believe.

The first thing he taught me was the differences between the Sith and Jedi codes. Where the Jedi seem to teach restraint and not giving into your emotions, the Sith teach that your emotions give you your greatest strengths. Another difference is the capabilities the Sith can tap into as opposed to Jedi powers such as Force push, pull, grip etc. But the Sith, oh the Sith can do so much more. Some abilities that I had heard of like Force Lightning, infusing your weapons with the Lightning and Force Choke. But there had also been others that I hadn't heard of such as Force Drain: the ability to take the very essence of life from your enemies and revitalise yourself with it. Force Crush: literally crushing an enemy/object/other with the Force, crushing their bones to brittle inside their own bodies, a painful way to die. Another move is one I came up with when Dooku tried to test me with Geonosion drones. I imagined Force Crush, but on a specific area of the body, in the Geonosians case, its lungs. A Dark Side variant of Force Repulse that disintegrates life forms upon contact, which I think looks very flashy, but can only be done by those with high understandings of the Dark Side of the Force.

But before Dooku taught me these things he drilled the Sith Code into my brain. I can now recite it from memory:

"There is no peace, there is anger

There is no fear, there is power

There is no death, there is immortality

There is no weakness, there is the Dark Side.

I am the heart of darkness

I know no fear

But rather I instil it in my enemies

I am the destroyer of worlds

I know the power of the Dark Side

I am the fire of hate.

All the universe bows before me

I pledge myself to the darkness

For I have found true life

In the death of the light.

Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall free me."

"Very good, mister Vale," came Dooku's voice over the intercom. "Not many Sith can recite that from memory. Have you thought about what I have been teaching you?"

"Yes," I replied, "It seems there is much to be learned from the Dark Side, great power, and through power-"

"Victory." Dooku finished for me, "come to the control room, we need to have a little talk."

My door opened and there were two battle droids and a Super Battle Droid ready to escort me.

In the control room Dooku stood alone with his back to me, my 'escorts' were stood by the only possible exit, preventing escape.

Dooku turned and activated a red Lightsaber, I saw it was mine but he had changed the crystals. I found myself brought down on one knee with my head towards the floor. He pressed my lightsaber to my left shoulder, close so I could feel the heat but not close enough to burn. He held the sabre their for a few moments while saying the words:

"When you first came here you had no idea of the power of the Dark Side. No idea that your Jedi ideals were wrong." I found myself unable, no unwilling to speak as he lifted my sabre and put in the same position on my right shoulder. "But now you have found the way forward."

He deactivated my Lightsaber and I looked up to face him. He spoke a final phrase:

"Rise, my apprentice."

**AN: Who saw that one coming? Probably most of you. Hope this satisfied you for now, please lemme know what ya think! Any ideas for future fights/plot twists/other. See ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: New Mission, Old Target

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter after the brief one with the cliffhanger, hope I'm not making things too obvious! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned Star Wars**

** Chapter 10: New Mission, Old Target**

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" I said as he handed me my Lightsaber. I saw Count Dooku turn and walk to a grey circular table with a large plain black case with a silver handle and a fingerprint scan lock. He placed his right thumb on the scanner and I heard a click of the case unlocking. He lifted it up and held the box with his left arm underneath and his right holding the top.

"Before you receive your orders you mist first receive, these." He lifted the lid from your box, "Your Sith attire."

Inside the now open box I could see a black looking top and I lifted it from the box and placed it down on the table, then I lifted out a grey jumper that went underneath a black sleeveless top that had three large silver buttons on my chest with a set of three up-diagonal lines on either side. Underneath my stomach area was red and laced with black accents and a large sith emblem decorated the middle. The back was all black. To finish a piece of black leather drooped in between my thighs and was decorated with red accents. Next was a silver steel, four layered right-shouldered pauldron, with leather straps that go around my body connecting to a ring on the left of my stomach. One goes from the top of the ring onto my left shoulder across my back and round my hip connecting to the ring on my stomach horizontally from the right. The second goes straight across my chest in a diagonal line from the pauldron to the ring, and the third goes from the left of the ring round my left side of my ribcage connecting to the strap at the back.

On each of my wrists were two brown leather bracers that were tied with laces on the outside of my forearms and had leather going over the top of my hand and over the skin in between my thumbs and index fingers, connecting to the bracer again on my palm. I had grey trousers on and a pair of black boots decorated with silver marks going all up and the boots ended just underneath my knees. To finish off there was a black leather belt with the Sith emblem as a buckle and a clip on the right and left sides for my lightsaber depending on which handed I am. I clipped it on the right side so I could grab it quickly in reverse shien grip.

"Now you are a Sith," Count Dooku said approvingly, "And a sith requires a mission does he not?"

I nodded and again said, "What is thy bidding, my master?"

"The Jedi shall be unaware of your defection, I want you to return to the temple on coruscant and gain as much info on new force-sensitives so we can recruit them to the order," I nodded and he continued, "As a secondary mission I want you to try and convince the young togruta with whom you share a connection with to come with you, bring her back her to Geonosis and we shall work on converting her to the Dark Side."

"As you wish master but, um- how am I supposed to get there? I have no ship."

"Follow me, I shall you your new vessel."

The Count led me to a large hall with a gaping arch that led to a landing platform. On the landing platform was a medium sized ship, the ship had a large ball for the cockpit with a circular viewing glass. Two large areas branched from the cockpit with long shafts coming forward from them, two large lasers ran across the inside to fire upon enemies. A large engine ran from one side of the ship to the other.

"I believe this will suffice." To which I nodded, "It comes with living quarters for you and two extra rooms should you find yourself with 'company'. A wash room with a shower, bath and ample cleaning equipment. An advanced targeting systems to crush enemies and other dangers of Space. A training hall with a few battle droids, sabre training droids and force training droids. Ample supplies to last a few months and a lightsaber construction room should you wish to change your hilt, but you will have to find crystals on your own except for your red and blue crystals."

"My thanks master I shall leave right away."

"Good, and in the cockpit there is a holo-projector so you can update me when need be, if I haven't had a report in a week I shall presume you have either been killed, captured or failed your mission. Am I understood?"

"Yes. My master." I turned and walked up to the ramp on my ship and it closed after me. I used the force to sense the way to the cockpit, it was a large room with a leather seat at the controls. Two benches sat on either side of a large table near the left wall. The holo-communicator in the middle and a mini fridge that was probably empty. I walked over to ghe controls and flipped on the control switch. The engines started with a wirring sound and the cockpit was filled with lights. The controls had lights the ceiling had lights, there was even a small light above the mini-fridge. I heard a coughing sound behind me and turned to see my master's image projected, glad to know that worked.

"I see that the ship is working." Count Dooku observed.

"Yeah, and the holo-projector, I'm gonna set the ship to auto-pilot then explore, maybe train some more master."

"As you wish, remember that the Dark Side is always with you."

The holo-projector was still shutting down as I sat down on the leather seat. I searched for the auto-pilot button and heard a mechanical female voice say: Hello, how can I assist you?

"Eeeerm, plot a course for the Jedi temple on Coruscant." I said hesitantly then added, "and set it to auto-pilot."

'Course plotted, auto-pilot engaged.'

I stood from the seat and walked to the door, "Computer, notify me when we are twenty minutes from destination."

'Of course master.'

That would certainly be handy. I turned left and saw a door straight in front of me so I decided to head there. A thumb-print scanner was by the door so I pressed my right thumb to the door and it slid open. I stepped inside and a light turned on as the door slid shut behind me. It was a large room and I saw a large king-sized bed in the left corner, a small bedside table with a lamp on it and a single draw stood next to the bed. There was a small wooden table and two chairs next to it, why two? A large wooden cupboard stood in the right corner going all along the wall. The floor was tiled and there was a red circular mat in the middle with a black Sith emblem inside, the mat was just large enough to sit on.

I walked over to my bed and pulled back the covers to find a note on the pillow, it read as follows:

'My apprentice, I hope you enjoy your new living quarters and ship. Continue on the path of the Sith and everything you desire, your hopes and dreams, could be yours.

Count Dooku'

I put the note on the bedside table and flicked the lamp on. I saw a light switch by the door and flicked it with the force, the lights went out leaving just the lamp on. So, they can be turned on and off with a switch. I took off my robes and layed them neatly by the bed, too tired to hang them up in the wardrobe.

I closed my eyes and was almost instantly asleep.

**AN: Did you enjoy? Tell me what you thought, how I can improve and future ideas in the reviews!**

** S****ee ya next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Reunions

**Author's Note: this chapter is pretty long and I wont tell you why cuz it's a surprise! **

**Disclaimer: still own nothing but Stan**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 11: Reunions

It took three standard days but finally coruscant came into view. I spent he first day of the trip exploring and discovered that my Master had put my Bow and quiver in a chest in the closet in my bedroom. Along with a full set of 30 arrows. The second day training already known skills and new abilities. Finally the third day learning to mask my Dark Force Energy from the Jedi so I wouldn't be discovered. I slowed the ship down so I had enough time to contact Count Dooku.

"Master, I am nearing Coruscant as we speak. I shall send a message regarding my return and where I should land, I shall contact you within a week or not at all." I spoke with a new vigour, confident I would be successful.

"Well done my apprentice. You managed to get there quickly and efficiently, proceed as planned and remember that the Dark Side is always with you!" He spoke proudly and cut off the communication.

I turned and sat in the black leather seat and began adjusting the frequency on the control panel to Obi-Wan's wrist com. After a few beeps a familiar voice came over the speaker.

"Hello? This radio frequency is restricted to any and all non-Jedi personnel." He said calmly but sounded tired, "Please disconnect or we will trace you and you will be fined, further dismissal of laws and other Jedi will be alerted."

"Obi-Wan!" I said feigning sadness, "I'm hurt that you would threaten me with Jedi."

"Stan! Where are you!? When are you coming back?" He said excitedly.

"I'm actually coming into the atmosphere now, I shall be landing at the front gates in 20 minutes, tell the others. And..."

"I'll bring Ahsoka don't worry. See you soon!"

The comm channel disconnected and so I gathered my things: My lightsaber with a blue crystal but I had my red crystal in a pouch clipped to my belt along with a few credits, my bow and quiver on my back in the traditional manor and that was it beside my Sith clothes.

I put in the flight path and was soon landing in front of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant it was about 11PM so they were probably tired. I could see Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Anakin, Yoda and a few other Jedi waiting to greet me. Ahsoka looked particularly happy to see my ship and so I went to stand at the top of the ramp as it lowered. When it touched the ground I walked down it while still masking my Dark Force Energy.

"Greetings Padawan, to stay here are you?" Yoda asked in his odd way.

"We shall see what the Force has in store for me." I said cryptically, "Obi-Wan, Anakin! Ahsoka! How have you been?"

"Are you not mad that we left you on Geonosis?" Ahsoka asked solemnly, wary of what answer I would give.

"To be honest Ahsoka, being on Geonosis changed me, it brought out a better side of me. It gave me a chance to think, really think of my future and decisions that will be made." I noticed Yoda had been watching me suspiciously but he couldn't have sensed the Dark Side in me. Could he?

"You appear to have matured a lot my apprentice," Obi-Wan said proudly but all I could think was that he wasn't my master, and I wasn't his apprentice. "You must be tired come we will show you to your room."

"I'll take him." Ahsoka said quickly, "I mean, uh, you three must have important Jedi business to attend to. Right?" She sounded like a hormonal teenager seeing her crush for the first time in ages. Come to think of it, she was a hormonal teenager seeing her crush for the first time in ages.

"Uh, yeah, Masters. Remember that, Jedi thing we were discussing, that we should get back to." Anakin said quickly, understanding the situation and trying to give me and Ahsoka some alone time.

"Come Obi-wan and Anakin. Much to discuss, we have." Yoda said before walking off and taking the two masters and small group of Jedi with him. I turned to Ahsoka and was greeted by a pair of warm arms filled with love.

After a few seconds Ahsoka pulled away and gave me a sad yet desperate look.

"Ahsoka what's wro-" she stopped me mid-word by pressing her lips to mine. I was slightly taken aback but was unure what to do, following my instincts I placed my right hand on her hip and my left on her cheek. This caused Ahsoka to moan so I pulled back thinking I had done something wrong.

She whimpered slightly then whispered "Why did you stop?"

Finally understanding what she was getting at I slyly said, "How about you show me my room now Ahsoka?"

She gave me a gleeful smile, grabbed my right hand and led me away into the Jedi Temple itself. I hadn't been hear for a few weeks but I could feel my resentment building, but my love for Ahsoka was building quicker. We made it to the elevator and she clicked a button then turned to me and said, "Where have you been Stan?" She looked more disappointed than anything now. "I've missed you these past few months, I was worried about you! And what about what happened before you left? You seemed pretty angry at the time and now you seem so calm and collected as if you really have got your emotions under control."

"The thing is Ahsoka," I paused as the elevator had reached its destination and so I began to follow Ahsoka. My emotions are far from being controlled, if anything I live by my emotions, they did lead me back to you." I saw Ahsoka blush and I could see that she was hanging onto my every word, like a woman worships a God, but this time, I was the God!

She stopped and turned to a door on the left, pressed a button and opened the door. She moved to the side so I could step in and see the room, and the door closed behind me. Inside were plain grey walls, a plain ceiling and a tiled floor with a simple balcony at the far side. A double bed sat in the corner next to a bedside table. Beside that the room was pretty empty save for an empty closet and a simple bathroom.

I instinctively checked the room for any dangers. I stepped over and checked the closet, then looked in the bathroom for anything harmful. I then went back to the room and checked the bedside table, while I was I checked the drawer for a false bottom concealing any traps or explosives.

When I was satisfied with the room I looked at Ahsoka with a fake smile as if everything was okay but she just looked at me quizzically as if I had done something out of the ordinary. Well, I suppose it is out of the ordinary for someone who doesn't fear for their life due to being in enemy territory. I hadn't been detected yet so I'm masking my Dark Force Energy quite well.

"After living in a hostile environment for a few months it becomes instinctive to be mindful o your surroundings." I said as I took off my bow and quiver and set it down but this just brought more questions.

"Stan, what actually happened?" She said looking deep into my eyes.

I went and sat down on the edge if the ned and motioned for her to come and sit next to me. Instead she came and sat behind me cross-legged and rested her head on my left shoulder nestling her cheek against mine. She sighed contently and waited for me to begin like a child being read a fairy tale by a parent at bed time. I began the cover story me and Count Dooku had come up with.

"After I ran from you guys I found an overhanging cliff-face and took shelter there as the sun finally began to set. I fell asleep and woke during the night surrounded by a group of droids but I easily defeated them using the Force, didn't even need to use my lightsaber. Then when the adrenaline wore off I realised I had been shot, right here." I lifted my top and showed Ahsoka a sabre wound from an early training session, she cringed from the sight of burnt flesh. After she had gotten over the initial shock she asked me to continue. "I began to wander looking for a place where I could find some medical help. After a few hours I could see what appeared to be an abandoned castle-looking place so headed there. I managed to get to a pair of large gates, yell for help, then fell to the ground. I began to lose consciousness when the gates opened and I heard a voice say 'bring him in he needs help!' I finally passed out when a pair of mechanical hands grabbed each of my arms and legs and began to lift me."

"You must have been really hurt if you passed out from it." Ahsoka whispered and wrapped her arms around my waist like a backwards hug, "please carry on."

"I awoke to a light shining down on my and could feel cool air. I sat up and surprisingly felt no pain. I was missing my top and instead had a bandages abdomen. I looked up from myself and noticed a man standing there." I could feel Ahsoka's excitement as I carried on. "This man... This man, was Count Dooku."

She gasped and jumped off the bed. "So your a Sith now? On the side of Injustice?" She had tears building in her eyes.

I stood up and gazed directly into her eyes. "Ahsoka, nothing happened. He explained how he had saved me then asked me where I needed to be. I told him and he insisted I stay there until I was at full strength. After the few months he gave me these clean robes, a ship, food and drink, and some credits had I need to purchase anything.

Nothing else, no conversion to the Dark Side or anything. I'm still Stan with the same emotions and feelings. The same Stan that loves you."

After a few moments Ahsoka lowered her fists, ran to me, speared me to the bed and straddled me. I expected her to attack me but instead she leaned down, rested her forehead against mine, and whispered. "I love you too." And then pressed her lips against mine and we shared a passionate kiss. I put both my hands onto her back and began rubbing sensually which earned a moan. Ahsoka used her left hand to begin lifting my top and used her right guide my hand to the clasp in the back of her tube top. I undid the clasp and I broke off the kiss to steal a look at Ahsoka's small yet firm and perky breasts. I sat up and allowed Ahsoka to remove my two tops, she began rubbing my bare back so I decided to take action.

I leaned forwards and pressed my lips to her left nipple and began tweaking her right one in between my index finger and thumb. She began moaning and ran her fingers through my hair, goading me on. I added my tongue to the suckling, Ahsoka shuddered in pleasure and began grinding against my penis causing it to 'stand to attention' and rub against her pussy causing another moan.

She brought her right hand down and began rubbing my member through my trousers and her pussy through her tights. I lifted her off me and span her round laying her on the bed and stood in front of her. I could see the moist patch on her tights as her skirt had lifted up revealing her 'sweet spot'. I pulled the tights down and then her panties and could see her beautiful orange folds and her clit poked out. I looked at Ahsoka's face and could see her flushed, sweating and panting.

I leaned forward and rubbed her clit with my right thumb which caused Ahsoka to grip the sheets, cry out in ecstasy and buck her hips upwards. I lent forward more and flicked my tongue out licking from bottom to clit causing another buck. I tasted her sweet nectar for the firat time and it was delicious!

I licked for a few more times and then introduced a finger causing Ahsoka to squirm. After a while I introduces another finger, then a third. After a few pumps Ahsoka said hungrily. "I want you, I need you. I need to feel you inside me. Become one with me."

I stood up and removed the remnants of my clothing, then motioned towards Ahsoka's removing that with the Force as well.

I stepped up and she spread her beautifully toned orange legs, and pussy lips with them. I positioned my head at her entrance and gazed lovingly into her eyes, receiving the same look back.

"This may hurt the first time babe." I warned.

"Please, I'm ready for you." She said assuringly.

I began pressing in and went abiut half way quickly and Ahsoka screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as I took her virginity. In doing so we had finally become one. I began thrusting gently and Ahsoka began moaning with each thrust. After 30 seconds or so the cries of pain faded into screams of pleasure. I stopped thrusting for a second and waited for Ahsoka's reaction.

"Why did you st-AAAHP!" She screamed as I buried myself balls deep and began thrusting even quicker. Ahsoka began screaming louder with each thrust and i could feel pressure building. Ahsoka's lovely tits bounced in sync with her blue and white head tails. After a couple minutes I pulled out, span her round on her hands and knees then repositioned myself at her entrance.

I placed my hands on each if her hips and began thrusting again, earning Ahsoka's moans again, the most lovely sound I ha ever heard. After a few minutes I wanted to go faster so I leaned forward and whispered in Ahsoka's ear. "Try this on for size."

She began to turn and ask what I meant but before she could I grabbed each of her head tails and began using them as a pair of reigns. This caused Ahsoka to scream louder so I'm guessing her head tails were pretty sensitive.

After a good couple of minutes of this Ahsoka yelled "I'm cumming!"

I felt her muscles clamp around my dick and her pussy flood. A few thrusts later and it was my turn.

"Ahsoka I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it inside of me I wanna feel it inside!"

I began to release and Ahsoka screamed extremely loudly I'm sure it could be heard anywhere on Coruscant. After a few hard squirts I began to stop and pull out. I felt a slight barrier behind me and Ahsoka whispered "leave it, come sleep with me." I lifted her with the Force so she was facing me but still on my penis. I moved the bed sheets and lay down with her on top of me, then I rolled to the side and used the Force to cover us both.

Ahsoka snuggled against me and sighed contently. I draped my left arm over her waist in a half hug but didn't know where to put my other hand so ended up putting it in between us awkwardly. Ahsoka giggled and took my right hand and placed it on her left breast.

"I love you" she whispered to me and closed her eyes.

"Love you too." I said softly and followed suit. We both fell asleep content in each other's arms.

**AN: what did you guys think to my firat attempt at a lemon? Just so you guys know this won't turn into a literotica I just figured this would help enhance the story and add a little spice to the story. If you guys didn't enjoy tell me 'no more' in the review section and if you did enjoy tell me how to improve if theres ever a next time!**

**Edit: Reached the 1000 viewer mark! Woohoo! **


	12. Chapter 12: A Job Half Done

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry if it's been a while but I'm back! This chap contains no lemons so sorry lemon fans!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars then Disney wouldn't.**

**Chapter 12: A Job Half Done...**

As I began to awaken I realised that someone would be coming to check on me soon and would discover us. I opened my eyes and could see Ahsoka sleeping in the same position as when we fell asleep, a smile of contentment and happiness on her face. She was beautiful, and now she was mine and I was hers.

I didn't want to but I lightly shook her in an attempt to get her to wake up.

"Ugh, go away, few more minutes." She complained sleepily but still I persisted. She opened her eyes after a few seconds. "Oh, hey lover sorry I needed my sleep after that last night. It was magical."

I smiled and said "It was the best, and I hate to do this to you but we need to get up before someone comes to check on us." Ahsoka groaned as she clearly did not want to get out of bed. "Come on, you probably have things to do and the council will most likely want to talk to me."

"Yeah, I guess your right." She sat up and the sheets flopped forward giving me a lovely few of Ahsoka's body. She noticed me staring and leaned towards me and we shared a passionate kiss. After a few seconds I could feel Ahsoka's tongue pushing its way through. I introduced mine and it quickly turned to a battle of dominance.

We were so caught up in each other we didn't notice the door open and Ahsoka's master Anakin walk in.

"Hey Stan the council wants to-Oh Jesus!" He turned looking embarrassed and Ahsoka quickly covered herself with the sheets. "What the hell do you two think your doing?! Ahsoka I'm disappointed in you I expected some restraint!"

I began to feel angry at the way he was speaking to Ahsoka so I began to try an idea that came to me. Mind reading: Invade a person's mind and see what secrers they may have heard or been told.

"Master I can explain-" Ahsoka began thinking of an excuse.

"No you can't Ahsoka. I can." I raised my hand towards Anakin and it began to glow with a blue aura. I could feel myself inside his mind, and I could also feel an area in his mind where there was a strong barrier and I quickly attempted to smash through his mental block. It was extremely difficult and by now we were both sweating at the effort. Good thing I was naked otherwise I would need a change of clothes.

I manages to eventually get through it and saw many Dark things. I saw his mother dying in his arms. Watched him slaughter an entire tusken raider camp. But among all these Dark thoughts I saw one thing he especially wanted to hide. I saw him being married to Padmé then I accidentally saw him doing the same thing I did to Ahsoka the night before.

I quickly exited his mind and lowered my hand the aura now gone. Ahsoka looked at my puzzled but I just shook my head and turned to Anakin.

"We were only doing what you have already done to Padmé!" I saw him start to think of an excuse. "You talk of restraint? Your a Jedi Knight why not show some yourself?!"

A guilty look flashed on Anakin's face. Then he looked at me and I could feel his anger, but it was only partly directed at me.

"What happens between me and Padmé is no one's business..." He hesitated for a moment before saying. "This little 'meeting' never happened no one has to know. Stan I want you at the council room in 20 minutes, Ahsoka you can uh, just wait around till we come get you."

"All right, get outcthen." I said feeling slightly pissed off.

He turned and left quickly and the door closed behind him but the tension remained. I looked into Ahasoka's eyed and she asked why I meant about the senator.

"Well you see, when someone is strong enough in the Force like Yoda, he or she can read someones memories like a book but sometimes the pages get fuzzy. This is called a mental block, it's when someone doesn't want a part of their mind accessed but I managed to bypass Anakin's and, well he's married to Senator Amidala."

"Oh, so you could do that to anyone? To me?"

"Don't worry I wouldn't intrude on you like that sweetheart, and it requires a lot of effort hence why I was sweating so much." I stood up and got out of bed and Ahsoka gasped. I looked at her with a concerned look but all she said was: "I never realised it was that big! It must have been prodding my stomach!" She said in amazement. I just chuckled and began getting dressed and told Ahsoka to do the same.

After a few minutes we were fully dressed and I was about to leave when Ahsoka called after me.

"Aren't you forgetting this?" She held my lightsaber in her hand and was smiling playfully. "Why don't you come get it."

I began to walk forward slowly while keeping eye contact, Ahsoka giggled and held my sabre in between her breasts and I could see her erect nipples poking out of her tube top.

I gripped my lightsaber and purposely brushed it against her right nipple when I pulled it away earning a shudder. I then leaned forward and kissed Ahsoka on her soft lips, I could do this all day but didn't have the time. I pulled away and whispered "I'll come get you when I'm done with the council okay babe?" She nodded and smiled as I turned and walked away remembering to pick up my bow and quiver knowing I wouldn't have time to come back here if my plan worked.

I got to the council room with a few minutes left and could see Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin talking. Kenobi noticed me and motioned me over.

"Hello Stan, I know we haven't spoken in a while but we'll have to save the pleasantries till later the council wishes to speak with you." He looked tired and worn but relieved that I was back, a pity it wouldn't last.

I walked in behind the two Jedi and they both tool their seats in the council, I stood in the centre of the room and looked at Yoda giving a slight bow of respect. He was the first to speak.

"Lost you were, found you now are. Tell us what happened you will."

I nodded and retold the same cover story I had told Ahsoka. I expected someone to interject when I spoke of my master Count Dooku but they stayed silent until I had finished.

"So what your telling us is that Count Dooku, enemy of the Jedi, saved your life, healed your wounds. After you were at full strength gave you food, clothes and a ship with no ulterior motives?" Mace Windu inquired as soon as I finished.

"Well, it didn't seem like he wanted anything from me, he seemed genuinely concerned. No ulterior motives or anything."

"The Count doesn't seem like someone to do something for nothing."

I had been getting angry the more they doubted my master but remained calm and said "Well wether you believe me or not Count Dooku seemed genuinely concerned, I was skeptical at first but after he fed and clothed me I had no reason to doubt. He even gave me my own ship."

"That you're not even qualified to pilot."

"I managed to fly it here didn't I!? Huh?"

Silence filled the room and after a while Yoda spoke up. "Doubt you we do not, attempting to get all the facts we are. Calm down you should."

I began to breathe slowly and calmed down taking a few seconds to remember to hide my Dark Force Energy. If they even suspected me being a Sith, just for a moment, the deception would end.

"Allow the Padawan time to get used to life back at the Temple, he's probably used to being aggressive. I mean, who wouldn't after spending a few months on Geonosis?" Anakin said behind me. Why was he arguing my case? Maybe because we were more alike than I had previously believed.

"All right, if Skywalker trusts him then so do I." From my right I heard Ki-Adi Mundi agreeing with Anakin.

"All right, I say we let Anakin's Padawan help with the 'reacquaintance'. You have one week to get used to life back here. We believe in you, don't let us down." Mace Windu had finally come to my way of thinking.

I nodded and left the room thinking this couldn't have gone better for me, not only would I spend the next week with Ahsoka, but I had one week to gather information on new Force-sensitives. I was stopped in my tracks by a voice in the corridor outside the council room.

"Hey Stan!" I turned and saw Anakin heading towards me. "Take this, press 2,2 then 4 and it will open a comm channel with Ahsoka so you two can meet up and get... 'Re-acquainted'."

He gave me a communicator that clipped on my forearm guard. I smiled and thanked him but didn't ask why he was helping me, didn't really care. We went our opposite ways and I turned on the comm unit, hit the buttons 2,2,4 then waited for it to connect. After a few seconds a cheery voice came over the other end of the device.

"Stan? Did Anakin give you the communicator? Is this Anakin?" She said the questions quickly not giving me a chance to answer.

"Calm down Ahsoka it's me, where are you?" I hoped she was close to the Archives so I could get to the holocron chamber.

"I'm actually in the library right now where do you want to meet?"

"You stay there and I'll come to you, kay?"

"Alright see ya!" I clicked off the communicator and began to make my way to the library.

After a few minutes I was at the Library and could see Ahsoka typing furiously with her back to me.

I snuck up behind her and stroked each of her lekku with each hand once. She shuddered, sighed and lent her head towards my hands clearly aroused.

"Hey baby. How are you?" She looked up at me as she spoke.

I checked to make sure no one was around before I lent down. "I'm good what about you?" And kissed her in an upside-down kiss on the chair. She moaned into my lips and I pulled back getting straight to business.

"Sorry I have to cut this short," I pulled out a seat and sat next to her. "But I kind of, sort of need a favour."

"All right whats up?" She asked puzzlingly.

"Before I ask I need to know that you trust me and promise not to tell anyone about what I'm gonna ask and do. Okay?"

She nodded and leaned forward with a look of clear concern on her face now.

I took her hands in mine and said, "I need you to take me into the holocron room." She opened her mouth to speak but I shushed her, "Let me finish. I need the holocron detailing force-sensitive children not yet in the Temple. Please."

She thought for a second and then said. "Are you really not with Dooku? Has this been a façade just to get the information? Is this why you slept with me?" She stood up and activated her lightsaber "Do you even really love me or was that a lie too?"

I saw tears welling in her eyes and I began to feel guilty that I hadn't told the truth in the first place.

"Ahsoka I will not fight you! Please put the sabre down before I make you put it down!" I knew she would only see sense if I made her see sense after all fear is a strong emotion.

She flinched when I yelled then ran at me. Using the force I propelled myself upwards, flipped over her head and caused her to slice plain air. I landed in a crouch behind her and almost instantly had to roll to the left to avoid another swing.

I turned and stood up and could see Ahsoka's tears flowing freely. Somehow in just a few hours we had gone from loving each other to fighting each other. I unclipped my lightsaber and activated it in my reverse-shien grip, luckily the blue crystal was still in the hilt. She ran at me and our blades crashed into a sabre lock. I pushed hers upwards, turned mine off and clipped it to my belt. I slipped behind her and grabbed her right hand, I then brought her sabre up to her throat and held it there. She struggled for a few more seconds then let go, resigned to the situation. I deactivated her lightsaber then stepped away and dropped it to the ground.

I felt guilty for what I had done but instead of seeing if she was okay I turned and began to leave, heading for the holocron room myself but only managed to get a few meters from Ahsoka when an invisible barrier stopped me. I turned and saw Ahsoka with both arms outstretched and she was approaching me with a dark look on her face, maybe she could be turned after all.

I looked around double checking no one was here but I neither heard nor sensed anyone that could see us. Ahsoka finally reached me, grabbed my face, leaned back as if rearing for a head butt, came forward again and... kissed me? After that fight she kissed me?

After the initial shock I placed my right hand against her hip and my left hand went up to stroke her left lekku. This caused Ahsoka to moan into my mouth and that's when I knew I had to stop.

I pulled my head away causing Ahsoka to whimper but I said quickly

"We'll finish this later, but first I need to get to the holocron room. Can you help me?"

Ahsoka looked down deep in thought. After a few moments she said "What do you need me to do?"

"Create a distraction and be ready to run to my ship when I come through the hole in the wall." Ahsoka said that there was no hole there. "Not yet, just get ready. You'll know when to distract our... 'Company'."

She nodded, turned and stood in a defensive stance. I used the Force to feel behind the wall, I sensed the holocron that my master needed at the far side of the room close to where I would be leaving. Perfect.

I put my hands next to me facing each other as if I was holding a large ball. Force Energy gathered in my hand and I launched it forward at the wall causing the wall to now have a gaping hole.

I stepped inside and used the Force to search for the holocron, and found it straight in front of me in a large box. I turned to see a few Jedi rushing in and Ahsoka motion to the two balconies above, instead of bringing them down a few of the shelve fell down blocking the path.

"Ahsoka! Come on!" I yelled motioning her over. She turned and began following me. I grabbed the box and she asked how we were leaving.

"I parked my ship below here for a reason. Come on!" I lifted my hand a blasted a hole in the wall, "I'll go first then you jump and I'll catch you, trust me." She nodded but I could see she was a little shaky.

Still clutching the box I ran and jumped put of the hole and as soon as I felt gravity take hold I began using the Force to slow my descent. I saw my ship beneath me so I turned in the air to see Ahsoka peering over the edge. I beckoned her to follow and may have given her a slight 'push' and she was soon falling. I began to slow her down as well and could sense the ship getting closer behind me. I used the Force like a handbrake and slid to a stop a few feet above the ship then dropped landing with a thud. I dropped the box and quickly jumped to my feet.

I lifted my hands and gripped Ahsoka with the Force slowing her down as she approached me. She came to a stop a few feet above my head and I slowly lowered her to the top of the ship.

I picked up the box and jumped off of the side of the ship and began lowering the ramp, I heard Ahsoka land behind me. When the ramp hit the floor I nearly sprinted to the top and waited for Ahsoka to get in the ship before closing the gap.

I told Ahsoka to follow me and headed to the cockpit and placed the box by the controls. I sat on the leather seat and told Ahsoka to sit on one of the benches by the table and I started up the ship.

"Computer! Plot a course for..." I looked at Ahsoka before finally saying. "Geonosis."

Ahsoka went to speak but the computer said 'Course plotted, estimated time of journey on auto-pilot: four standard days.'

I stood up and walked to the holo-projector and while I waited for it to connect to Darth Tyrannus on Geonosis I turned to face Ahsoka.

After a few seconds of silence Ahsoka gasped and I turned to the holo-projector.

"Hello Stan, have you retrieved the Holocron?" Was the first thing he said.

"Yes," I bowed my head and said, "my Master." He began to chuckle when Ahsoka approached me from behind.

"Oh, and if it isn't miss Padawan Tano. I must say you bring out the best in this young Sith Warrior, some of his strongest emotions come from you."

I felt myself blush and suddenly found my feet so fascinating, Ahsoka just giggled causing me to smile. Her giggling became flat out laughter which I just loved so I quickly turned, cupped her head in mine and began to kiss her. Her laughing became muffled and faded quickly into moaning. "Bring me the holcron and we'll discuss next steps." Count Dooku said as the holo-projector turned off.

After a few momenta of kissing Ahsoka and I had to separate for air. I picked her up in a bridal carry causing her to yelp then giggle. I carried her to my bedroom and laid her down on the double bed, I'd have to remember to thank Count Dooku for that. I stepped away and looked at her hungrily but remembered that I needed to explain the truth.

I turned away and walked to the closet, opened the chest inside and deposited my bow and quiver. I then took my two tops and bottoms off leaving myself in just underwear.

I turned back to the bed and saw Ahsoka was already naked, damn she worked fast! I went and laid in top of the bed next to her, but stopped her when she went to 'begin'.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a hint of disappointment.

"I owe you an explanation as to what really happened during my time on Geonosis."

Knowing this might take a while Ahsoka came and snuggled up to me with her head resting on my right shoulder while I looked up at the ceiling. I began by telling her about finding the shelter then waking to find droids with cattle prods surrounding me. I told her of my capture and forced starvation, spoke of my slow conversion to the way of the Sith. Then I began telling her about my training.

"Sith training is very different to the way a Jedi is trained. The Master training the Student must be relentless. If the Student falls they start again. But not me, I didn't fall once, no matter how hard things got I kept going.

"A few weeks ago Count Dooku set an entire set of Sabre Training Droids against me. That's how I really got this wound. One snuck up on me and stabbed me from the front, luckily it was too far away for it to go the whole way through." Ahsoka began subconsciously rubbing the scar gently as though it might dissapear.

"That was when I began tapping into the Dark Side emotions: Anger, Hate and Fear. Anger at myself for not seeing the attack coming. Hate for the pain I had been caused. Fear of not seeing you again."

Ahsoka got onto her elbows, looked me in the eyes and said reassuringly, "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry."

"I know you're not, but I didn't then. Anyway, after I began using the Dark Side fully I almost destroyed the training room.

After the Droid stabbed me I forced pushed it away then turned and used Sith Lightning which worked like an overload on some of the robots. I sensed a few coming to attack so I defended myself and destroyed them. That's when I noticed I was surrounded so I did the one move that could clear them all out at once. Force Repulse."

"Only the most adept Force-users can do that, and even then they struggle!"

"I know I know, lemme finish. After this 'training' session Count Dooku took my lightsaber away from me. I didn't see it until I was tasked with coming to Coruscant.

I was escorted to Count Dooku's control room where I expected him to kill me and be done with it. Instead he anointed me a Sith and had replaced my Blue sabre crystal with a red one then gave me my Sith Robes. He gave me this ship and a blue lightsaber crystal to blend in with the Jedi and then I came to Coruscant. The rest you know."

She yawned and I smiled at her. "Thanks for telling me the truth it means a lot that you can trust me enough to tell me that. But, I'm really tired so can we sleep. Please." Ahsoka pleaded.

"Sure." I grabbed the sheets and we lay in pretty much the same position as last time, I gave her a quick kiss and said "I love you." Those three words said more than anything.

"I love you too." Ahsoka replied and we fell asleep for the second time, in each other's arms.

**AN: Hope this quenches your thirst for now. See ya next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Starting Again, Together

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry if I took so long this time I just started another FanFic so I'll try to balance out updating them. Check it out if you like Mortal Kombat or just want something to read! **

**Disclaimer: still own nothing but Stan.**

**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 13: Starting Again, Together**

I sat at the controls in my Sith gear on the leather seat, watching the nameless planets and stars zoom past as the ship sped through Space. I was thinking about how rapidly things had been changing, I had become a Jedi Padawan at age 14 and am now a Sith Apprentice at age 16. On top of that it's my birthday next week. No time for celebrations though, there's work to be done.

I heard the door open behind me and rotated in the see to see Ahsoka standing at the door, naked.

"Why did I wake up alone, hmmmm?" She said with fake sadness but genuine concern.

"I had to do some... Thinking." I replied.

"So that's what you call the sound of you training now, thinking?" Ahsoka said and began to walk towards me.

"Alright, ya got me. But please put some clothes on."

"Oh, come on. It's so much more fun without them."

"I'm wearing some and I'm having fun." She had reached me so I stood to meet her.

Our fingers interlocked at our sides and rested our foreheads against each other. I let go of her right hand and brought mine up to stroke her head tail.

We shared a passionate kiss for a few moments but had to split for air. Ahsoka went to kiss me again but I stopped her.

"Before we do anything else you will put some clothes on because you need to be trained in the Dark Side."

"Whoever said I wanted to join the Sith?"

"If you don't want to I can take you back and leave you with the Jedi." She stepped back and shook her head. "So you willing to join me?"

Her face took on a dark look. "I've always been ready to be with you, by any means necessary. Plus from what I've seen the Dark Side is stronger anyway."

"You'll be starting a new life, abandoning everything you've known as a Jedi. You will have no limits when it comes to the Force. You will be free except for when the Master needs you... Or I need you." I turned and began to walk away. "Now come, I have things to show you. In a non-sexual way."

I heard Ahsoka fake groan behind me as she began to follow me. I led her to the training room and stepped inside with her. I locked the door making sure she couldn't get out.

"Give me your lightsaber." She looked at me skeptically. "Come on, sabre now."

She handed it over reluctantly. I turned and pressed a few buttons on a keypad on the wall. Three doors opened at the other end and twelve droids came out. Nine with guns and three with cattle prods similar to the ones used to capture me.

"Ahsoka, destroy them." She took up a stance but was reluctant having not been provoked. "Droids, initiate program 1148 target Ahsoka Tano."

"Code accepted, capture target Ahsoka Tano any means necessary."

"Get started then." I motioned to Ahsoka and the droids started advancing. The droids with the guns began opening fire and Ahsoka began dodging. She became so engrossed in dodging she failed to see the droids with the cattle prods approach from each side. I was tempted to step in but just stood and watched as the droids shocked her with the prods. She fell to the ground screaming and writhing in pain. I could sense that she began blacking out so deactivated the training program and sent the droids back through the doors.

I stood over Ahsoka and she glared at me. "Why...didn't you...help, me?" She said through short breaths.

"Because it was not my place, I am to tech you how to survive. When we are in the training room everything outside is forgotten. No relationships, no love, no us! Just training, me and you. Master and Apprentice, outside of the training room I'll be whatever you want me to be. If this upsets you or if you disagree, leave. The choice is yours."

I began to leave but stopped at the door and turned to see Ahsoka sat up, crying. "Oh and, here's your sabre back." I rolled it across the floor and it made contact with her legs but she continued to stare at the ground.

I left and headed back to the cockpit and just stared into space, instantly feeling guilty for what had just occurred.

After what felt like an eternity the door opened and I swivelled around. Damn I love swivelly chairs. I expected her to attack me but instead she just stood there and began to speak.

"I don't blame you for what happened," Ahsoka surprised me. "Just let me prove myself."

"Tomorrow, first you need some rest. Then you'll have all the time in the galaxy to prove yourself to me." I stepped up from my chair and stared into her eyes. "If you want the bed and I'll sleep in here I... I understand."

"No!" She said instantly. "I mean, I need you to keep me warm." She said it as more of a question than a statement. "You know I can never say no to you. Course I'll, 'keep you warm'." She smiled and I began to walk with her to my bedroom.

We got there and quickly stripped and got into bed, facing each other on our sides.

"You realise I am extremely sorry, yeah?" I asked, sincerely apologetic.

"Yes, it's okay. It was my fault, what if I ever did have a battle and you weren't there? I would have to fend for myself." She gave me a quick peck on the lips and I brought my hand up and rested it on her head tail. "Now let's get some sleep."

"Fine by me lover." I said and she snuggled closer to me. "Good night babe."

Ahsoka sighed contently and said "Night." Then a few seconds later added. "Master."

**AN: So what did you guys think? Hope you didn't mind the little 'evilness' of Stan in this chap. See ya next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Th New Sith Order

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry I took so long with this chapter but I've had writers block and school! But now I'm off for six weeks so expect a few chapters on here and my mk FanFic!**

**Disclaimer: Just Stan is mine!**

**Chapter 14: The New Sith Order**

'Approaching Geonosis Atmosphere.'

"Alright, set us down on the hangar bay." I replied, it's great having a voice-controlled AI as a computer.

'Coordinates locked.'

During the few days trip Ahsoka had learned much in the ways of the Dark Side. She knew the Sith Code, some basic Dark Side powers such as Lightning and Choke.

The first day you know that one didn't go so well. The next two days were really spent teaching her to abandon the Jedi constraints and allow the Force to flow through her, like she was a conduit for The Dark Side. Today I've been teaching her the basic Dark Side powers Lightning and Choke. Choke was more difficult because the only two living beings on the Ship were me and Ahsoka. So I let her choke me. She was hesitant and first but I figured she was just getting me back for being a douche.

But now we were in the training room for yet another lesson

"Alright Ahsoka, shoot your lightning at me, imma try and catch it." I said confidently.

"Okay..." Ahsoka said hesitantly. She raises her hands with her fingertips spread and her palms outwards. I sensed energy build up and saw her arms tense and suddenly, her body jerked and lightning shot out of her fingertips straight at me. Within moments it had reached me so I planted my feet firmly on the ground and raised my hands, bracing myself. The lightning hit me and I flinched backwards but had the lightning in my hands.

"Keep going!" I yelled over the sound of lightning. "This is good!"

The lightning was building up and I felt the current increase so I leaned forward as if pushing against a strong wind. Ahsoka stopped firing so I gathered the energy and took a step forward. The lightning was coursing through my body and I looked like a human lightning rod. A white tint clouded my vision. I looked Ahsoka straight in the eyes.

"My turn."

I raised my hands and unleashed all of her energy with a barrage of mine. Ahsoka raised her hands to catch it but was instantly knocked back, against the wall. She was held in the air by my lightning that I kept blasting for a for more seconds before I let Ahsoka drop to the ground.

"Not bad, next time I fire your energy back with some of my own..." I began telling Ahsoka how she could improve. "DODGE!"

I fired a ball of lightning as I yelled at her. I watched her use the Dark Side to speed up her movements and she dashed out of the way. I planned for this so, when the ball made contact with the wall, it exploded knocking Ahsoka to the ground.

After a few seconds she began lifting herself with her arms. I jogged over and helped her up.

"Good job today babe, get dressed in clean gear, we need to look our best for Dooku." We walked out of the Training Room. "While you're doing that I'll contact him and inform of our return, and success."

Ahsoka gave me a quick kiss and walked away to our room. I turned an headed to the cockpit. I activated the holo-communicator and typed in Count Dooku's communication frequency. After a few seconds a blue translucent image of my Master appeared.

I bowed my head and began to speak. "My master, I have recruited Ahsoka Tano to the Sith Order." I picked up the case and opened it, revealing the holocron with information on Force-sensitives. "But more importantly, acquired the holocron you wanted."

"Well done Stan, you have completed your mission and have done so swiftly, as a result when you arrive I have another, more exploratory mission for you." Count Dooku spoke with an air of pride.

"My thanks, master."

"Remember, that the Dark Side is always with you." He turned off the transmission from his side. I turned and jogged to the bedroom to get changed.

I walked in to see Ahsoka naked, bent over on her hands and knees, looking for something in the bottom of the cupboard. I felt a devious smile creep its way onto my face as I remembered something, we haven't had anal yet...

I crept forward making sure I was silent and slowly undid my trousers revealing my semi erect penis. I got behind Ahsoka and paused incase she was finished but she just carried on rooting around. I positioned myself so that I had direct access to her butthole and mentally began to count.

1...

2...

3!

She screamed as I barely managed to get my head inside her ass, but continued pushing.

"Too big! Too big!" She screamed. "Wrong hole!"

"Don't worry," I calmed her, "you will enjoy th-"

'Sir. Count Dooku wishes to contact you on the holovid.' Verago, the AI, said.

"Patch him through." I said as I began to pull out. "But no visual!"

"My apprentice, you shall not be staying long, drop off the Togrutan and then follow the coordinates I'll give you."

"As you command, My Master." I said as the Holo-com turned off. That was abrupt. I pulled what small part of my dick was still in Ahsoka's ass, out. "We're gonna have to cut this meeting short babe, Dooku has a mission for me." I quickly got dressed in my gear and headed to the exit ramp, moments later Ahsoka joined me.

"I won't be around for long, you'll show Dooku what I've taught you then he'll take it from there. If you thought my training regime was bad, his will kick your ass." I didn't want to scare her but she needed to know. "If you don't have what it takes then he will break your will and either kill you himself or let me do it."

The ramp lowered and we walked down onto the balcony. "Good luck babe." I whispered, she just nodded and began walking inside.

Count Dooku greeted us on the docking bay. I got down on one knee and Ahsoka just copied what I was doing.

"What is thy bidding my master?" I asked, staring at the ground.

"Rise my apprentices." We both stood before him now. "You are to go to Dantooine, home of the Sith Lord Darth Nihilus. It is said he is immortal, and can grant eternal life to those strong enough in the Dark Side. You are to go there and see if these claims are true or not. Bring back any, 'souvenirs' that can tell us anything."

"As you command, my master." I bowed my head. "Here is the holocron containing information about all the Force-sensitive candidates."

"Well done my apprentice, as a reward, I am giving you a new sabre crystal." He handed a small pouch to me. "There are only two in existence. You have one, and the other is in the mysterious darksabre. But that's a story for another time. Dantooine awaits." Dooku motioned to my ship. I nodded, gave Ahsoka one last look, then turned and walked to my ship.

"Verago, plot a course for Dantooine. How long have I got before we get there?"

'10 standard days master.'

Here we go again.

**AN: I hope this chapter sated your thirst, will see ya next time!**


End file.
